


A Racer

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Music Big Bang [7]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: womenverse, Gen, Music, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanellope loves the starting music</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Racer

**Author's Note:**

> For my Womenverse Big Bang with the theme, "music"

The music started, calling all of the racers to the starting line, and Vanellope felt her heart beat faster. The music sang through her coding and thrilled her as nothing else ever had. Her heart thumped as the engines revved and she went cross-eyed when the final trill sounded the start. She knew she was only a glitch, and she had to hide behind the stands just to _see_ the racing, but she also knew, deep down, that she was _designed_ for this. It was in her _coding_ ; the way the music made her blood race, the fact that she knew every inch of the courses, the faint memory of a steering wheel beneath her fingers.

She was a racer, she had to be.


End file.
